The Sun Prince and The Circuit
by TeeSquared
Summary: "Kairo, please don't look at me like that," he said, "I think your man meter just went down."


Night 1:

The burgundy hair colored man walked around in the dimly lit room till he reached a wooden desk with a laptop sitting on its surface. He opened the black piece of equipment and turned it on. The light immediately illuminating that corner of the room. It took a few seconds to load, but soon enough the desktop appeared in front of him. It was a exceedingly plain black background with only a few actually icons.

He eyed one in particular…His messenger program. He had been busy with the process of moving and other things that he hadn't had a chance to get on at all.

He moved the curser over and double clicked the application.

**-Sun Prince has joined the chat-**

He grimaced every time he saw the name. It was so cheesy

**[Tanaka Taro]:** Welcome back, Sun Prince!

His eyebrows rose in a not unwelcome surprise. Tanako Taro was on. He always seemed to be on, or maybe it was just timing.

**[Sun Prince]:** Ah, thank you Taro.

**[Tanaka Taro]:** No problem.

**[Tanaka Taro]:** Since you're on, it must mean you've finally moved?

**[Sun Prince]:** Yes. I moved into my apartment just yesterday.

**[Tanaka Taro]:** Oh, so you've finished unpacking?

**-Kanra has joined the chat-**

He didn't notice the new addition to the chat room as he looked disdainfully at the boxes lying near his bed.

**[Tanaka Taro]:** Ah, hello, Kanra.

**[Kanra]:** And hello to you too Tanaka!

**[Sun Prince]:** Not quite, still have a few boxes left.

He typed in his response before actually looking at the screen. When he finally did turn he noticed the new conversation and addition. He quickly typed something into the chat, hoping not too much time had passed.

**[Sun Prince]:** Hello, Kanra.

**[Kanra]:** Ahhh, it's the prince!

**[Kanra]:** It's been a while, hasn't it?

**[Sun Prince]:** It has.

Kanra. He was definitely an interesting character. The man, or woman, always had some sort of gossip to share. Not that he didn't already know more than half of what Kanra would share.

The chat went on like it usually did for a few minutes. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. Ah, the internet was interesting.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. **

The door to the room opened and a teenager with short black hair walked in. His hair was brushed back, but his bangs defiantly covered part of his forehead.

"Akihiko?" he remained at the open door, "I was thinking about going into town to check stuff out."

Akihiko nodded his head and pushed his chair back as he stood up.

"Just wait a moment Kairo," he hovered over his laptop to type in a few lines of text then closed the screen.

"I'll go with you, it's your first time in Ikebukuro," he walked over and smiled lightly at his younger cousin, "It's a dangerous place to be alone."

* * *

"That sounds so cool," Kairo said, his eyes open in awe as he looked up at his older cousin.

Akihiko looked away with a sort of cringe.

"Kairo, please don't look at me like that," he said, "I think your man meter just went down."

"What!" the teenage boy exclaimed, aghast that the older man would even suggest such an illogical thing.

"Your eyes were getting big like a school girl's," Akihiko said lethargically as he pulled his own eyes open with his fingers to demonstrate.

"What!" Kairo flushed, "They were not!"

"Want me to show you a video?" Akihiko pulled out his phone.

"Wh-when did you even record something like that?"

Something glinted in his eye, "I anticipated your creepy reaction and recorded it for fun."

"**WHO'S THE ONE BEING CREEPY?"** Kairo exclaimed.

"Ah," Akihiko's head turned to the side suddenly and without any warning he shoved Kairo to the side.

"What are you doing?" Kairo scolded but his eyes widened as things started to move in slow motion.

A rather large metal trashcan was flying their direction, particularly where he had been standing and where Akihiko was straightening himself out after having pushed Kairo away. The fuller that the man stood up the closer the metal object got to his form. Closer, slower, until…

_**CRASH.**_

"AKIHIKO!"

* * *

Celty Strurluson helmet dropped down in a sort of defeated manner. Shizuo and Izaya ended up meeting in a park and chaos obviously followed. The blonde haired man was throwing things left and right at the sly man who easily dodged all of the attempts at murder. This of course only served to enrage the man even more.

She lightly pondered over what Shizuo would throw once he ran out of park benches and trash cans. It wasn't until after he had thrown a particular metal trashcan that did Celty turn her attention away from the two. Knowing Shizuo and Izaya were too busy to pay her any mind she hopped on her steed and sped off into the direction she had heard someone scream.

"Akihiko? Akihiko! Come on, say something?"

Celty veered to the side and into the grass way. The boy was holding on to an older man who was bleeding from his head. A metal trashcan lying on its side a little ways away. She stopped right in front the man and pulled out her PDA.

[Get him on, hurry!]

The younger man just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?"

[I might be able to save him, but we have to act quickly.]

He read over the text and nodded his head frantically. He started to pick up the older man but his grip slipped once from the blood starting to cover his hands. He let out a muffled shriek as his cousin slid from his hands. He caught him before he hit the ground and tried again to get the man on the bike.

[Wrap his hands around my waist.]

A little flustered that a woman had asked that but did it anyway for the sake of his cousin.

[I can't take you both, wait here, okay?]

"Wait here?"

Before he could say anything else, the biker had already put away her PDA. She held his cousin's arms around her by grabbing his wrists with one hand and then sped off.

He gaped at the biker that had just kidnapped his cousin.

* * *

Akihiko woke up and his eyes shot open. He sat up straight and looked around. He felt a faint sense of what he expected was lightheadedness but he quickly brushed it aside and stood up. He could smell alcohol and figured he knew what it was from. Probably something to clean his wound. He lifted a hand to his head and, sure enough, vaguely felt the indents of a bandage and probably stitches underneath.

Now the only question was: where was he?

It looked like someone's home…So whose…

"Ah, you're awake?"

Akihiko looked over to see a short man with glasses, a familiar short man with glasses.

"Shinra?"

"Oh, you remember me?" he walked around the couch and sat down, "I'm glad."

Akihiko nodded his head, "It's been a few years since Raira though."

"It has, it has," Shinra agreed.

There was a slight pause before Shinra continued.

"How's your condition?"

Akihiko looked over with an eyebrow raised curiously, "It's the same."

"Why ask?"

"No reason really, I was just wondering if it was you then I wouldn't have had to use any anesthesia," he said smiling.

"And did you?"

"No."

Akihiko laughed, "What if I wasn't who you thought I was?"

"Well, you didn't wake up so it doesn't really matter," Shinra said plainly.

"True," Akihiko looked around, "So this is your place then?"

"It is, it is! And I live here with my honey too~"

Akihiko cringed, "That again?"

Oh, speaking of living together…

"Did you see my cousin?"

"Cousin?" Shinra tapped his chin, "Oh the boy with you at the park?"

The burgundy haired man nodded his head.

"We sent him home to wait for you," he said and added, "hope you don't mind."

Akihiko shook his head, "Not at all." He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry to cut our reunion short and all, Shinra, but he's got school coming up."

"It's fine," Shinra waved him off, "Would you like a ride home?"

His old friend only smiled mysteriously and walked out the door.

* * *

"**A-AND I THOUGHT YOU'D DIED," **Kairo sobbed as soon as Akihiko had stepped out of the shower. Akihiko had been lucky when he walked into the apartment since Kairo had fallen asleep but now…cringed and pushed his younger cousin away.

"Man meter going down," he snapped.

"Wh-what?" Kairo exclaimed pulling away from his older cousin, "Man, I was seriously worried about you!"

The young adult made a clicking sound with the back of his tongue and flicked the teenager's forehead. Kairo hissed in pain and held his flushed skin. Akihiko almost scowled down at him.

"Suck it up and be a man," he snapped.

Kairo stood there mouth agape at the man until he walked around him.

There was a heavy sighing sound and Akihiko came out of the kitchen with a plain blue apron on, "Kairo, what do you want to eat?"

The teenager snapped out of his shock and turned to his current guardian.

"_Uh…something manly…like cows or something…"_ he mumbled.

Akihiko stared blankly at him for a full ten seconds.

"Do you _want _me to punch you?"

* * *

Sorry about the inactivity! This is (T1) some of you might recognize me as Kei-Ten! I'll be writing this fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
